Between Life and Death
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Dead Like Me Crossover. During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question. XanderGeorgia. Chapter 10b up. Enjoy. RR.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Between Life and Death

Rating:R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.

Chapter:1

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Xander/Georgia

Spoilers:Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM

Summery:During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.

Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.

Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.

With DLM, it's very used to having the main character speak in her point of view. So, if I want to focus on her as a main character, I thought this be a POV piece. Think A Hairy Situation, but with two characters, not one.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you made a choice that was wrong? Like you were told a task to do, you did it as suggested, and later found out that your boss made a mistake. And because of that mistake, not only were there repercussions, but those repercussions were both bad and good at the same time.

In case you don't know who I am, my name is George Lass. I'm 18 years old, and for the time being, bound to this world as a grim reaper. I don't age, nobody can see the real me, I can't reconnect with my family, and did I forget to tell you…I'm undead.

The world sees me as Mildred Hagen. But, people call me Millie for short. The world refuses to accept that Georgia Lass still exists. But it's not their fault, it's how the world works. You're born to loving parents, grow up and mature with age and intelligence, then you die. I know people do more than that. They actually age, marry, and create families to continue to grow the human population.

But not me…

I died at the age of 18. My first day on the job, and what kills me? A toilet seat from the fucking Muir Space station. I still remember my last words on Earth, 'Oh shit.'

Not life changing or profound. Just a reaction, simple fucking reaction, and then I was gone.

Gone.

Forever to walk the Earth as a reaper.

Actually, that I don't know. At some point, I'll reach my quota and go somewhere. Somewhere, I don't know. Just go. I'll leave this world yet again, and not know where I'll end up.

Sorry if I sound kinda morbid, but it's the truth.

I let out a sigh, and realize its been over a year since I died.

Rube says its not best to connect to your past life, and I have to admit, it makes things easier. But sometimes, sometimes you just need something small to remember who you were, what you are now, and where you came from.

So, I'm standing in front of my grave. Yeah, my actual gravestone looking down to where I was buried. 'Georgia Lass,' 1985-2003. My life sucks sometimes. Or should I say, unlife.

I look at my watch and realize I have to meet the others at Der Waffle House. Then we'll get our daily post-it and continue our reaping duties.

----

"We are approaching Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. The time is now 10:00 in the morning. When the lights go off and the plane comes to a complete stop, you may exit the plane."

Ah, Seattle, Washington. My latest mission. And in case you don't know who's speaking, that actually makes sense. Think about it. You pick up this story, and you start to read it. You're not going to know who I am. Well, my name is Xander…Xander Harris.

A slight smile emerged on my lips as I started to feel the wheels of the plane hitting the pavement.

"Welcome to Seattle, and thank you for choosing Delta."

The plane started to slow down as I continued to yawn. Dammit. I hate it when my ears block. My voice always sounds funny and I can't stand it. Of course to the world, I sound normal, but to me, I sound way off.

That's one of the only reasons why I hate flying. Sure I've been doing it quite a bit lately, but it always has the same effect on me.

The engines to the plane slowed down as we headed for the terminal. As the plane came to a halt, I got out of my seat and went for my bag that was just sitting above me. Grabbing it, we started to file out of the plane.

My time in Seattle wasn't a social visit. Dammit. I wanted a vacation, but no, this couldn't be the reason I was here. I had to do an errand for Giles. A contact of his had some crucial information on a rare breed of demon…maclaxers.

Don't ask me to think that word again; it's too hard to remember at times. Well, maybe not, but it is weird. Who ever heard a word such as maclaxer. It's as if someone just came up with the word out of nowhere.

Who comes up with these names? What ever happened to the classics? Polgara demons for example. See, I remember those. Demons who had the ability to shoot out spikes from their forearms. It was as if they had a Wolverine fetish.

We started to shuffle through the terminal and got into the waiting room. Shaking my head, I headed for the baggage claim. There, I'll get my suitcase and head for the hotel.

What I want to know though was why was this contact in Seattle of all places. Rainy Seattle. When I hear the word Seattle, the only thing my mind comes up with Frasier. Well, that's what I think of. It's an alright show. It's about to end too. 11 years. God, that's a long time for a sitcom. If you were to ask Buffy, Willow, and even Dawn, they probably might say Sleepless in Seattle as an answer to what they think of when it comes to Seattle.

They love it. That goes both for Willow and Buffy. Not to mention Dawn. As for Faith, all I can say is that I'm glad that there is another person who could always go for a Bruce Willis movie. Sin City is a definite fav.

All I have to now is find my bag and then I can get this dumb mission over with.

The only reason I'm here is because Giles' contact doesn't feel comfortable discussing information over the phone. It was as if his contact was Amish. There was no as if about it, he was in fact Amish. Giles told me that his friend was very simple, and he didn't like using electronics. If it wasn't home-made, then it wasn't good for this guy.

Shaking my head, I grab my bag and head toward Hertz a car,

---

I entered Der Waffle House only to see Rube waving his hand openly, "Over here, Peanut."

"Ok," I drawl out.

Peanut. That's Rube's nickname for me. At first, I didn't understand the reference. But recently, I found out that Peanut was the nickname he used for his daughter. At first I kinda hated it, but after finding out the truth, I find it kind of endearing.

"Morning, Goergy."

I couldn't help but give a slight grin, "Morning, Mason."

That's Mason. He died back in the 60's. Trying to reach the ultimate high when screwing a hole down the center of his head. Of course, he wasn't successful, but that's how he died.

The Brit smiled in return.

"How are we doing this morning?"

I was about to reply when Rube announced, "Before we start your breakfast conversation, I need to hand out your post-its."

One by one, Rube handed out five post-its.

Roxy looked down at her's, "Fuck." She then turned to Daisy. "Move."

And that's Roxy. She actually died back in 80's. An incident combining an invention of hers, legwarmers. Greed. It's one of the most common motivations. It worked for her killer.

Daisy questioned, "Why?"

Then there's Daisy. She died back in 1938. Her claim to fame was blowing everyone famous in the 1930's. Anything to help her career as an actress. I think it was a fire with her.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Move girl, or I will seriously fuck you up. I got a reap in fifteen minutes."

"Say excuse me." My blond friend said.

Roxy glared at her, "Daisy. Move it."

I knew that tone of hers. "Better move."

She nodded slowly and pulled out of the book.

The police woman grinned, "Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "No."

She then walked out of the waffle house as Daisy sat back down.

Mason and Daisy looked at their post-its as well. He smirked, "Well, D. Jackson, it looks like your time is up."

He then spotted the ETD on the post-it. "I still got a few hours on this one."

Daisy nodded as she glanced down at hers. "I might as well get going too."

With that said, Mason and Daisy said goodbye and headed out of the restaurant.

"How you doing, Peanut?" Rube said.

As for Rube, I dunno. I don't know how he died, and I rather not ask. Talking about your death is something the person has to come in context with first. I'm sure he has, but I don't think he'll like me asking about it.

That's how we died. When that happened, we became reapers. Whenever a previous reaper reaches their quota, or maximum number of souls to crossover, they disappear, and the person they last reaped becomes the next reaper. That's how it was for me. It was some black guy. I forgot his name, but with me, he reached his quota, and bingo. I become the next grim reaper.

It's amazing how well the system works out, isn't it?

With that though, I scanned at my post-it. "I got some time too. Mine's at 6:21. I can do it after Happy Time."

He grinned and shrugged, "Just make sure you're."

She nodded and said silently, "Alright, looks like you have some time, A. L. Harris."

------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Between Life and Death

Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.

Chapter: 2

Author: White Werewolf

Category: Xander/Georgia

Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM

Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.

Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.

With DLM, it's very used to having the main character speak in her point of view. So, if I want to focus on her as a main character, I thought this be a POV piece. Think A Hairy Situation, but with two characters, not one.

* * *

"Did you finish the inventory like I asked?" 

My head immediately shot up and saw Delores Herbig looking down at me. Ah, Delores, she was actually the person who gave me that job when I was still alive. She assigned me downstairs to do some filing, took a lunch hour break.

And before you ask if it was a full hour, it wasn't.

Apparently some guys did some research, and they found out that lunch only requires 35 minutes, not a full hour. So, even though it is only 35 minutes, they still call it an hour.

Weird, I know. Go figure. Makes me wonder just how 'efficient' with their time they really were.

"Millie…"

I force a smile and look back at my boss. "I finished them a few minutes ago. E-mailed them to you."

She stated, "You could've just brought them over to me?"

I nodded slowly, "I know, Delores, but…you were so busy today, and I didn't want to bother you. So, I thought e-mailing it would be better."

Delores couldn't help but smile, "Always thinking of others, Millie. You could've brought it to me, I wouldn't mind. But your showing initiative, and that's always a wonderful thing."

I couldn't help but smile. No matter how annoying I think she might be or how strange, she always brings out the best in me. She gave my life as George a shot, and it didn't amount to anything. But when I came back as Millie, I was ready. I knew how I needed to act, and it worked.

I've been working at Happy Time for just about as long as I have been undead so far.

"Any plans tonight?"

Her question brought me to back to the conversation at hand. "Got an appointment later."

Delores looked at me, "Millie, it seems like you always have an appointment."

Fuck. I was wondering when she would bring this up again.

I said in my defense, "I know I've been skipping out at times…"

"When do you have to leave?" She asked.

"I actually worked it out. It's after work."

She couldn't help but smile, "Good. Because a scheduled person is a happy person."

I nodded slowly, "Right. I'm all with the happy."

And the truth was, I really was.

To make her feel even better I knew I should ask her about her cat, "How's Murray doing?"

Delores grinned, "Thank you for asking, Murray is doing fine. He got passed his kidney problems."

I smiled back, "Good."

My boss returned, "As much as I want to continue this conversation, Millie, I think we need to be even more busy beavers and finish our work soon."

She did not just say busy beaver, did she?"

"Sure thing, Delores. I'll just go back to my filing."

"Good. We'll talk later." Delores responded with and headed over to Crystal's desk next.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer screen.

---

I smile at Giles' friend as I take the book off of the Amish man's hands. "Rupert wanted me to thank you for this book."

He grinned, "I'm more than happy to help, Alexander. I just wish Rupert could've been here too."

To tell you the truth, so did I. He would make this meeting less awkward for sure. And not to mention calling Giles Rupert, seems a little weird. But learned years ago when you want to show respect to your friends' friends, you might as well give that person the utmost respect, and that includes using their first name.

"He had a meeting with the council he couldn't get out of. He wanted me to tell you that, Mr. Jones."

He smiled at me, "Please, call me Ezekiel."

I had a hard time trying not to laugh. But years of trying to suppress my laughter really didn't work. So, I had to think of something else. Hmm. The trailer for Spider-Man 2 looked awesome.

"Alexander…"

My name caused me turn back to him, "Sorry. Well, I'll make sure that Rupert gets this book. I actually have to head back to London tomorrow afternoon."

Ezekiel nodded, "Then you better get going, Alexander."

I returned with a nod and headed for the door, "Oh, and if you don't mind, can you please call me Xander. All my friends do."

The Amish guy nodded, "Sure thing Xander. I look forward to our next meeting."

I smile back, "So do I."

He opened the door and I left

---

6:18.

I sigh when I realize what that meant.

Only 3 more minutes until my next reap. I look around for any sign of someone with the name A. L. Harris. I was in the right location.

It was a hotel wing of the Holiday Inn Room number 69. A69.

My eyes roll as I realize the joke just waiting for someone to make with that number. I look at the door and wonder if I should get to know the person. Hell, it might not even be this person.

Shaking my head, I had to get this over with. Raising my hand, I looked at the post-it. Right time. Right location. ETD was right. Estimated time of death. I still hate that abbreviation. I hate this part of the job. I never like taking peoples' souls, especially when the person is a young girl like Kristi had t die. She was too young, but as Rube said. She had to die. Or else the soul was going to rot.

Remembering that factor, I knew this had to be done. Re-raising my hand. I knock on the door.

It suddenly opens and a tall looking man answered. He had dark hair, and I was shocked to see him with only one eye. I wonder what happened. Not to mention he looked strongly built.

"Can I help you?"

For some reason I couldn't talk.

Dammit.

My throat went die.

"You okay?" He asked me with a grin.

I immediately forced myself to swallow. Without hesitation, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He grinned. "Good. Last we want is someone who was mute, or even catatonic."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I raised my post-it again. "Are you A. L. Harris?"

His eye lowered down at me, "Who wants to know?"

Think. "Uh…my name is Millie. I'm here to bring you a package." I glance further into the room and spot a graveling.

Shit.

This had to be the guy.

He asked, "Where's the package then?"

His question brought me back to reality. I sigh, "I lost it."

"You lost my package."

I shook my head. Fuck. Why was this so hard? I usually could bull shit like the best of them.

"I think you better leave."

This guy started to close his door in my face. I couldn't lose this reap. I so do not want a graveling attacking me again.

"No. Wait."

He opened the door, "Why?"

I sigh. "My name isn't Millie. It's George. All I need to know is if your name is A. L. Harris."

"Why does my name matter?"

I shrugged, "It would be nice to know who I'm talking to."

He sighed, "Well…"

I look at my post-it again. And then at my watch. It was now 6:23."

I needed to get this guy, and I need to now.

With a sigh I know what I have to do. Seeing the graveling, it made my target even more proven true. But, I couldn't be wrong. Looking at the room, I spotted a ticket on the counter next to him. Moving my head closer, I read the name…

Alexander L. Harris.

Fuck.

Well, this was the guy.

"What are you doing?"

I shake my head and graze my hand down his arm. "Sorry to bother you." I then turn around and leave, waiting for the inevitable.

-----------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Between Life and Death  
Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.  
Chapter: 3  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Xander/Georgia  
Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM  
Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.  
Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.  
With DLM, it's very used to having the main character speak in her point of view. So, if I want to focus on her as a main character, I thought this be a POV piece. Think A Hairy Situation, but with two characters, not one.

Dedication: Sorry for the delay, but my uncle recently passed away. So, this chapter and whole fic is dedicated in his memory. I love you, Uncle Ric. And may you rest in piece.

-------------------

How weird was that?

Nobody knows I'm here in Seattle.

Well, no one other than Buffy, Giles, Willow, Faith, and Dawn.

As soon as I slam the door shut, I turn around and slump against the door. Rubbing my hand down my face, I stare at the back wall. On my bed, is a half packed suitcase.

I glance at the clock, and I realize I still have 10 hours before I head back to the airport.

It was as I was making my way back to the bed when I saw something gray.

"What the?" I muttered as I saw that flash of color. Turning around, I search for the source, but nothing appears. "Ok, Harris, maybe you're just tired."

It was a long day after all, and flying to Seattle, meeting Ezekiel, and having jet lag all in the same day is definitely adds up to one tired Xander.

I shake my head as I make my way over to the window so that I can close the curtains when I spotted the gray 'thing' again. This time, it wasn't a spot, but a small demon. My eye widens as I took a step back. "Dammit!"

Reaching behind my back I grab a small axe. Grunting, I snarled, "Where did you come from?"

The small demon looked at me. He then disappeared.

"Alright, so we're dealing with a Houdini demon."

I grip the handle even tighter as I slowly and methodically circle the hotel room.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

I smirked.

"You got a date with destiny."

Destiny. Ha! Destiny is for people who give up too easily.

"I won't hurt you." I said honestly. "I'll only decapitate you."

"There you are!"

The demon roared at me and crawled on the floor. "Stay still, will you?" I place my other hand on the handle and raise the blade. As soon as I get the axe high in the air, I force it down toward the demon, but the demon disappeared again.

"Dammit."

I let out a sigh. 'Great another damage bill from another hotel. Giles is going to kill me.'

"Why do I feel like I'm in a Road Runner cartoon?"

Shaking my head, I loosen my grip. Moving the small axe to my right hand, I search the room once again. "Here demon, demon. I only want to talk."

Taking a step back, I lose my balance. I feel myself going backwards. Where to, I dunno. It all happened so quickly that is was over before I was even able let out a sound. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was the loud 'thud' on the back of my head.

'What the?'

I can't see anymore. Well, I can't see anything clear, its all blotchy and blurry, completely out of focus. Everything simply becamejust shades of colors. I try to make things clear but instead I feel myself becoming somewhat light-headed.

I hear something shuffle, and my eyes start to droop. I so want to try and open them, but I can't. I start to lose feeling all over my body as I feel something  
begin to set itself free. I want to talk, but I don't even have any energy. I feel so drained it's hard to feel anything else. Suddenly, there's a strong feeling of peace that begins to emanate from within

---

I couldn't help but shake my head from that simple meeting. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I mean, seriously.

Lying as a reaper was like second nature. It was one of the easiest ways to touch a person so their soul could be released.

What was that all about?

I sighed yet again as I waited for what was about to happen. I went to the wall of the hotel and leaned against it.

"Alright, so we're dealing with a Houdini demon."

My eyes immediately widened as I turned towards the door.

"What?" I asked in a shocked whisper.

I turned around and plastered my ear to the door, listening into what ever this Alexander was talking about.

Fuck!

Does this mean he can actually see gravelings?

Fuck.

How can he do that?

I mean, Ronnie was able to see them, but he was Schizophrenic. And as far as I can tell, this guy wasn't one of those types. Well, even though I just met him. He seemed fine.

I edged closer to the door.

"Here demon, demon. I only want to talk."

Demon!

What the fuck is this guy talking about?

Before it was possible to make another thought, there was a loud thud.  
Boy, that sounded painful. I wonder if he got the graveling?

Can a graveling be killed? I did kill Ray, when he was a graveling? I mean, I thought that was because I'm a reaper, but I dunno, perhaps there was more to it.

I have to know what's happening in there.

My hand goes to the door knob, but then Rube, and all that lovely wisdom-like advice he loves to dispense decided to rear it's ugly head. 'Us reapers can't interfere with these matters.' Dammit. I hate it when he's right.

"What just happened?"

I turned around and spotted Alex. She sighed. "I hate having to tell you this, but you're dead."

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Last thing I remember was fighting that demon. Next thing I know, I'm out in the hotel's hallway." He looked at me, "With someone I've never met before."

I sighed.

"We did meet. I was the girl in front of your room a few minutes ago."

He looked at me strangely, "George?"

I nodded.

"But you don't look like her. The girl I remember was totally different."

"That's because you saw my undead self."

When he heard that term, he got a little agitated. He took a step back. "You're undead? You don't look undead."

I couldn't help but smile at the comment, just a little. "How do the undead usually look?"

He shrugged, "That depends. Are you a vampire, white lighter, or a?"

I immediately took a step back, "A what and a what?"

Alex shook his head. "Ok, this is getting weird. Obviously something supernatural happened. We have to think this through logically. First off, I'm actually dead?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you are. And at the moment, you're practically a ghost. Well, not practically, you are."

"George!"

My head immediately turned to the sound of the voice. I glanced at the large man standing at the other end of the hallway. My eyes widened.

Fuck.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

I sighed.

"It's my boss. Rube."

"Why's he here?"

"Good question."

---------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Between Life and Death  
Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.  
Chapter: 4   
Author: White Werewolf   
Category: Xander/Georgia Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM   
Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.  
Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.  
With DLM, it's very used to having the main character speak in her point of view. So, if I want to focus on her as a main character, I thought this be a POV piece. Think A Hairy Situation, but with two characters, not one.  
-------------------------------

Well, everything at this moment came crashing down. Not only am I apparently dead, but apparently I'm going to meet this girl's boss.

"So, if you're…"

The blond answered, "I'm actually a grim reaper."

I nodded. So, I guess the hooded cloak and scythe is a fabled clothing scheme. Makes sense, considering that white lighters don't look actual angels and witches don't have the triangular hat or skin covered with warts.

A stereotype is what I'm looking for.

"If you're a reaper," I face the man walking toward us, "Does that mean he's the angel of death?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Just another reaper. Never met Death myself."

"George!"

He started to slow down as he reached us.

"What are you doing here, Rube?"

He looked at her and then at me. The man sighed, "I assuming this is A. L. Harris."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, if we're going to be talking like this, call me Xander. I prefer that name."

She nodded, "Yeah, this is him. I reaped him like the post-it said."

"Wait. Post-it! My name is on a post-it? Is that all I ever amounted to on the great book of life, a simple post-it." I could feel myself getting a little irritated.

George looked at me, "Take it easy, Xander. Believe me, I understand." She glared at Rube. "I understand what it's like to find your name on a post-it. But what I want to know is why are you here?"

He actually chuckled a little, "Well, I actually just had an interesting meeting with Death."

George's eyes widened, "You talked to Death?"

Rube shook his head, "Actually, no. More like a post-it was left on my door." He turned to Xander, "As it turns out, our Mr. Harris here wasn't supposed to die."

I nodded slowly, "So I'm going back?"

George took a step toward him, "Death made a mistake? I thought death doesn't make mistakes."

He shrugged, "That was before the Powers that Be got involved."

The mention of them only caused my eyes to roll, "What do they want now? Lemme guess, I'm actually part of a prophecy?"

Rube looked at me, "Apparently. Seems his death isn't due for a while."

George turned to him, "Prophecy? What, death is so afraid to make a mistake, that they need some outer source to cover its ass?"

Her boss added, "I don't make the rules, Peanut."

"Yeah, you're just follow the rules guy." George said a little annoyed.

I could see that Rube wasn't too thrilled by that comment, so I decided interrupt, "As much as I like to find out who's the blame here, what exactly is going to happen to me? And what pray tell do the powers that be have planned for me?"

Rube looked at me, "They didn't say. All I know is that you're going back."

I glanced back at the door, "Will that demon still be there?"

Rube asked, "Demon?"

George replied, "I think he means graveling."

Xander nodded, "Yeah, that small annoying Houdini demon. He kept appearing and disappearing."

She added, "I thought people couldn't see them. Except for Ronnie, but we went over that."

Rube looked like he was in thought for a moment.

I shrugged, "Seeing demons are nothing new to me. Try living on a Hellmouth all your life."

"Hellmouth?" George asked.

---

Hellmouth?

What the fuck did I get myself into with this guy?

I turn to Rube to see if he has any words of great wisdom on any of this. And for this moment, nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

What was with this guy? Vampires? Demons?

It was as if nothing phased guy. Maybe that's why he could see gravelings? The problem is I don't really know. I want to get an answer, and my usual answer guy isn't answering me.

Even so, I want to know what he's talking about. It would make things run a whole lot smoother. And God knows that is something I definitely would be in favor with.

"Forgive me for being close-minded, but what's the Hellmouth?"

Xander smirked, "Just about the dimensional window between our Earth and every demonic dimension throughout the universe."

I look at him blankly, "Huh?"

"Think of it this way, Peanut."

He lives! Finally.

It's about fucking time.

"There's more to this world then what we already know."

And the most vague answer to any question award goes to Rube.

Xander summarized, "Let's just say that everything your mom ever told you as a kid to try and scare you is actually true. Vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, demons, mummies, and just about anything else."

He chuckled.

"Well, except leprechauns."

He thought for a moment.

"On second thought, they actually do exist. But, I believe they prefer the term vertically challenged."

I just stared at him in disbelief. Ghosts, sure I believe it. I'm talking to one. Grim reapers, I am one. So, maybe…

Maybe…everything he said can exist.

Dammit.

My unlife can't get any more complicated, can it?

Rube brought up, "As much fun as it is that we are talking about these matters, I suggest we take this conversation inside."

Xander nodded and went for the doorknob. His hand went right through it.

"You're a ghost, remember." I reminded him.

He chuckled softly, "Right. Only temporarily though." Xander then saw his hand go through the door as he started to walk through the threshold. "This is definitely weird."

After Xander went through the door, Rube opened it to allow us both to come inside. When we got in, Xander was already kneeling down by his body.

He chuckled, "I guess this is what you call an out of body experience."

I knelt beside him, "Looking at a dead body is never easy."

Xander then looked at me, "Try slaying vampires for eight years."

He then turned to my boss, "How do I get back to my body?"

Rube said, "Just go back to it. The wound on the back of your head will heal right up."

Xander said, "Fair enough. Wonder if Buffy ever met a reaper that time" He then got to his feet and walked over to the body. "Here goes nothing."

---

Bright light hit my eyes the instant I found myself back in my body. Instinctively my hand went to cover my eyes. Taking a breath, I started to open my eyes.

The remnants of my blurriness started to clear up as the shades of bright colors started to melt away and form the sharp images.

After I removed my hand, I looked up and saw George standing in the same position as just few moments before.

One thing was different though…

I was starting up at George, and not Millie. For some reason, I dunno, I didn't see her undead self.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and grazed my hand down the back of my head. The wound was in fact was healing.

"Well, my wound is healing." I said repeating my previous thought.

I got to my feet. "Oh and it seems I don't see you as Millie anymore."

She looked at me strangely, "You don't?"

I shook my head, "Nope. It's George-vision. 24 hours a day, nothing but George." With a smile, "And I'll tell you this. I am definitely seeing the more superior reaper."

George smiled back at me. Turning back to her boss, she asked, "Why can he see me as me? It isn't Halloween."

I suggested, "Maybe because I saw the real you, and seeing the supernatural is nothing new to me."

Rube added, "That could be very well the answer, George. People seeing us as our real selves is something that we might have to look into."

George asked, "Who you going to ask? You never see Death when he gives you our assignments."

I had to sigh. "That's just my luck. I'm always the butt monkey."

Rube looked at his watch, "Well, I got to go meet up with Roxy. Why don't you explain things to one another. If Death wants Xander alive, then he should know what we're dealing with. Meet me back at Der Waffle House at 7:00."

He said his goodbye and walked out of the hotel room.

"So…" I drawl out as Xander went to the bed and sat down. "You really can see me as me."

He nodded, "Yeah, I can. When you were here before, I saw Millie, but after this whole incident, I see you as George."

"Figures the one guy who can see me is needed for some other reason."

I sighed. "Yeah, life can be a real pain." With a little remorse, I continued. "But, life does have its pleasures."

George looked at her feet, "Yeah, but I never really had any pleasures. I was 18 years old and then a toilet seat from the Mir Space Station hits me and I die. Then I find myself becoming a Grim Reaper. Never aging, no one on Earth can see me."

I said to her, "I can see you."

She smiled, "Yeah you can. Which is a perk I guess. But everyone around me is going to die. And I don't know when I'm going to stop reaping. Sometime I'll reach my quota then go somewhere, but right now, I'm bound to Earth as an outsider."

Just by the way she was talking, I could tell that she was dealt a bad hand. "Seems like you and my friend Buffy would get along."

"Buffy?" She asked bewildered.

I nodded, "Yep, Buffy. Buffy's a vampire slayer. She's been destined to fight vampires ever since she was 16. Always being dealt the bad hand. If it was for us, she'd die years ago. The life span of a vampire slayer isn't that long. They usually live to they're 18, 19, 20, or even some time before that. Buffy's been a slayer for 8 years. She died twice, and she's going strong still."

George looked at me in disbelief. "She died twice?"

I confirmed, "Once when we were 16, she drowned after meeting the resident vampire master. I brought her back to life with CPR. Then she died again five years later when she sacrificed herself to save the world when a Hell goddess opened a portal back to her home world."

"Wow." The blond said in realization. "And I thought I had it bad."

I added, "One thing that made her live this long was the friends she had. Namely, me, Willow, and Giles. We were there for each other. We still are. I'm sure you got some friends looking out for you."

She smiled, "Yeah, I actually do. Besides Rube, there's Mason, Daisy, and Roxy. They've been reapers for many years. They're always looking out for me."

I grinned, "Well, that's good. Great even. And you can add me to that list. Assuming I don't die anytime soon. And judging by what Rube said, I don't think that will be for a while."

-----------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Between Life and Death  
Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.  
Chapter: 5  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Xander/Georgia  
Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM  
Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.  
Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.  
With DLM, it's very used to having the main character speak in her point of view. So, if I want to focus on her as a main character, I thought this be a POV piece. Think A Hairy Situation, but with two characters, not one.

-----------------------

"So this is Der Waffle House." Xander said with his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, "Yeah, this is where we meet everyday for our assignments."

He looked a little uncomfortable. "And by assignments…you mean…"

Together we reached the table within the next few moments. And just as I was thinking, everybody was already there.

"Xander, these are the others. On the right are Mason and Daisy."

Mason grinned, "Why hello there, Georgy."

I had to smile. Mason always greeted me with such warmth. Even if he has a planned scheme of some sort. "Hello, Mason."

Daisy got out of her seat. "Nice to meet you, Xander. I'm Daisy. Daisy Adair."

He grinned as he took her hand that she offered him, "Well, I'm Xander. Xander Harris."

I looked between the two and couldn't but notice Xander having a wide grin on his face.

Why?

I mean, they just fucking met and he's directing a wide smile toward her? Why the fuck am I thinking about this? I just met the guy myself and now I'm acting like I'm having a crush on him, like if I was still in school or something.

Fuck.

I so don't need this right now.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts only when Roxy tried to get my attention. "And this is Roxy. She's our resident cop."

He looked at her as I said her name. "Hi."

Roxy was about to respond to him when I gave her a glare. I mouthed the words, 'Be nice.'

She looked back at me and Roxy glared back. The two of us stared at one another until reluctantly nodded. "Hello, Xander."

Mason and Daisy both widened their eyes as they looked at her, and then back at me.

I shrugged, "I just wanted Xander to meet you before Rube showed up."

"Well, good timing. Rube's in the bathroom."

It was at that moment that Roxy moved herself down the booth.

"I see everyone is here." Rube said as pulled out a seat from another table. George sit beside Roxy. Between the two of you, you both can move down more so Xander can sit down."

Xander looked down at me and Roxy, and then at Daisy and Mason. He looked like he was in thought for a moment, and nodded. "Sure thing."

He sat down and turned to face my boss.

---

I don't know what Rube is about to say, but I want to keep my eye on him.

Everything that happened within the past few hours is mind blowing enough. Not only did I die and come back to life, but I'm actually hanging around with grim reapers.

But to tell you the truth, grim reapers aren't really a surprise to find out the truth. Ever since Buffy came to Sunnydale, my life has been flipped upside down. At this moment, I'm reminded of that Weird Al song. Everything I know is wrong. Black is white, up is down, and large is small.

Ah, my life really isn't upside down at this moment, but it is weird.

"Uh…Rube."

I turned to Mason as he continued.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

He looked at me, then at the group, "Not that I know of. We're just going to continue with what we do. Xander will do what he does, and I'll continue to try and find a solution to this."

George looked at him, "How? You never even met Death. That's going to a task in itself."

I asked, "We could try contacting the Powers that Be. But according to Angel, that isn't easy. We don't even have a link to them like he did."

"Angel?" Roxy asked.

He chuckled, "A vampire I knew."

George asked, "Knew?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Last year, he and his team went up against Wolfram and Hart. We tried to get there in time to help, but it was too late. The damage was already was done. Nobody survived."

"So what you're saying is…" Mason stated.

Rube pretty much summed it up with, "We really don't have a way to get an answer."

I sighed, "Just my luck."

Taking a look at the group, I said, "I might as well call Giles. Tell him that I'm going to be staying in Seattle for a while. I don't want to leave until we figure out this whole ordeal."

I looked at the tabletop and then back at the group. He noted the confused looks on their faces. "Giles is our resident Watcher. Basically, our knowledge guy. If anyone knows anything it's him."

"Ah…" Mason said, "He's our Rube."

Rube gave him a look that it unfortunately made me realize that Mason knew all too well.

I shook my head, this was getting intense. They were pretty much at a standstill at the moment. With no way with interacting with Death or contacting Angel for that matter, both looked like nothing would ever amount with those plans.

Contacting Giles would probably be the best thing to do. And in order to do that, I probably do that at the hotel room.

I forced myself to chuckle a little, "I hate to do this at the moment guys, but if we really can't do anything at the moment, I'd probably head back to the room, contact Giles, and call it a night. I'll tell you one thing, this has been one hell of a day."

Not waiting for a response, I got out of my seat, gave them my best lop-sided grin, (after all, it is my trademark.) and headed off.

---

"He was most definitely interesting." Mason said as we watched him leave.

Daisy said, "I hope he's alright."

I just kept staring out the front door. I heard that they were going back to conversation, but I really didn't care. My mind just kept focusing on Xander and how much of a change this had on him.

He told me that he's been through allot and I can understand that. Well maybe not understand it, but I can relate to it. You're used to something for so long that you then relate that as familiarity. You accept that as your life and are forced to always challenge what you already know.

Sometimes you don't want what you to know to change and sometimes you do. But he's been fighting the undead for 8 years. That's practically half my life.

Damn.

If I was 16, it would be half my life. This guy's been doing the good fight for that long. God knows how hard of a life he's had, and I can't keep wanting to learn more about him. He is definitely worth the interest. Just by the simple fact that he can see me as me.

I've waited so long to tell someone that my name isn't Millie. The only people to know me as George are the four people around me…my family. Maybe not family by birth, but family by association.

And here comes a man that can see me as me, knows my true name, and accepts me as a grim reaper.

I definitely want to see if there is anything that I can do for him.

"Hey George."

The mention of my name causes me to turn around to face my friends. It was Mason who called my name. "Yeah?"

"Thought we lost you there, Peanut." Rube said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile slightly, "I'm okay. Just thinking about Xander."

"He did leave kinda all of a sudden." Roxy said.

"We all noticed that." Daisy admitted. "He definitely has pain within him."

My eyes narrowed, "How can you tell?"

My roommate replied, "Just look at his eye. Listen to his voice. Anyone who lost an eye or met with vampires must have stories to tell."

I nodded, "I guess so. He was telling me about his past a little. He's met up with werewolves, mummies, witches, vampires, ghosts, and so many others."

Roxy grinned, "And for a man his age to still be alive after all that must be quite the fighter."

Rube pointed out, "Enough to be part of teenagers who stopped numerous apocalypses."

My eyes widened at that comment. I immediately turned to face my boss, "What?"

He smiled, "Xander has quite the history, Peanut."

I shook my head, "You never said anything before."

Rube replied, "That's why I left earlier. I never met up with Roxy. I had a meeting with an old acquaintance of mine." He turned to Mason. "You actually have become quite the patron there as I understand it."

Sometimes I fucking get this guy.

He seems to be completely vague about everything one second, and the next, he's a whole resource of information.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

Rube looked back at me. "It seems this guy knew Xander back when he was in Sunnydale."

Her boss then went into his pocket and pulled out a napkin. Rube handed it to Mason. "He wanted me to give this to you."

Mason gulped and looked at the napkin. His eyes rolled and he banged his fist on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He chuckled. "He never let's this go. it's my tab. Willie wants me to pay him."

-----------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Between Life and Death

Rating:R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.

Chapter:6

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Xander/Georgia

Spoilers:Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM

Summery:During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.

Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.

Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.

------------

Apocalypses.

Honest to God apocalypses.

Fuck.

What kind of guy was this Xander Harris anyway?

After listening to Rube tell us about some of Xander's Sunnydale adventures, I just had to talk to Xander. I just had to see what Rube was saying was true.

It has now been around fifteen minutes since I left Der Waffle House. Normally, at this part of day I'd probably head back home and probably end up hearing something dramatic in Daisy's life. Makes sense since we do live together. And now that Mason is becoming an almost permanent fixture there, I just need time away.

So, here I sit in my car, driving. It's 9:00 o'clock at night, and I'm driving. I don't have anywhere to go, but being behind the wheel right now is comforting. It gives me that reassurance that alone time can only give…solitude, and a time to be with my own thoughts.

I look around me, and I find it hard to believe that vampires can run havoc during this time. It's hard to believe that there is like a whole underground culture that I'm unaware of.

I couldn't help but role my eyes when I just created that thought pattern. A small chuckle left my lips at that moment. What I am is exactly I'm thinking about. But instead of reapers, it's vampires.

The world isn't so closely included to only humans. What we think are normal humans could be really reapers in disguise. And the same could be said about vampires. Who knows what other creatures live on this planet? God knows the world is big enough for them. And maybe reapers and vampires aren't the only long living people.

SHIT!

My eyes widened at the crate that just came flying out of nowhere in front of me. My foot immediately stomps on the brake.

My car comes to a halt just before the crate lands on the street.

Fuck.

If I wasn't already undead, that could've been the end of me. I look out the window and I see a person stopping in front of car. He bends down and picks up a piece of the shattered wood.

My eyes adjust to the sudden brightness from my headlights and I see Xander running toward the alley.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and climb outside of the car.

"Xander!" I cried loudly.

I hear fast movement as I approach the alley. Placing my hand on the corner of the building next to me, I turn into the alley.

My eyes widened yet again.

There, in front of me, was Xander fighting what seemed to be three people. His hand gets grabbed and thrown back a few feet.

I run towards him as he starts to get back to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said without looking at me. "You better get out of here."

"I am not leaving you Xander. Especially when three guys are trying to kill you."

He stopped for just a moment.

"George?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What the fuck is going on?"

He turned to me. "Get a piece of wood from that crate."

"Why?"

Xander nodded to the people approaching. "Because…they're vampires."

---

I looked at her and she just stared back at me with a blank face. I know it's hard sometimes to understand something that's new, but we really can't think about this now.

"George, grab a piece of wood and help me. Just stab the sharp end of into their hearts and they'll become dust."

I wanted to help her out at that moment, but vampires don't wait around for these kind of things.

I took off from where I was standing and punched forward one of my opponents. Judging by the way these vampires were behaving, I can tell I was after the leader.

"Take this guy out off here." That vamp said as I came forward.

The shorter one snarled, "And he's becoming a nuisance."

My fist made its target and the vamp took a few steps back. Grinning, I spun around and hit him with the other fist. The demon then started to lose his balance as I came back with another punch.

I gritted my teeth, "Where's your talk now?"

I followed through with a roundhouse, causing him to fall backwards on his back.

He was about to get back to his feet when I stomped down hard on his chest. As soon as he the ground, I leapt onto him. "Hold still, dammit."

I hold one of his arms to the ground, and with the other, I tighten my grip on the newly formed stake.

"Get this guy off of me!" The vampire said aloud.

I soon felt what I think was the short vamp attacking me. I felt him starting to lift my body. If I could stake the leader, I could simply turn around and attack this short overbiter.

A weight was suddenly lifted off of me. I didn't waist that opportunity. I shoved the sake into the leader and watched as he crumbled to dust. I let out a breath that I was holding in since the beginning of the fight.

I get to my fight and turn around. I see George trying her best to fight that short vampire. "The heart."

She nodded as she took the stake back and shoved it into the vamp's chest. We watched as he turned to dust. George just stared down at the pile of dust settling on the ground.

The third vampire was on its way to George. "Watch out!" I called to her.

She turned around to face the demon and fumbled with the stake. He gritted his teeth as she he approached her. He shoved her down to the ground with a right cross.

I ran to where they were fighting but he got to her first. He picked her up and pulled her hair back. He opened his mouth and started to chomp down on her neck.

"George!"

He began to feed on her as I reach them. I slam my stake in his back and watch as he disintegrated into ash.

I grab her hand, "C'mon, we're going to the hospital."

She shook her head and looked at me. "Xander, don't. I'm okay."

"He bit you."

She nodded, "I know. It'll heal in a second."

One second later, the wound healed.

"You heal faster than Buffy."

George grinned slightly, "Part of being a reaper. We heal fast."

I let her hand go despite a good feeling of warmth that I started to feel when our hands met. "I can see that."

I looked down at the ashes that were collecting on the ground. "Thanks for the save by the way."

She added, "No problem. You helped me too."

I shrugged, "It's what I do."

George looked down at the ground, "So that was a vampire?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I dusted off myself a little.

"C'mon," George said as I stood up. "I'll give you a ride."

---

He thanked me with a smile as we got back to my car.

"How'd you find me anyway?"

I answered, "After you left, we talked a little. And I just wanted to go home. I was driving down the street when a crate came flying out of nowhere."

I know there's more to the story. Especially when Rube brought in Willie, but I didn't think this was the exact time to go into that. Especially when the guy saved me from a vampire.

He grinned at me, "Thanks for the help."

As I got into my seat, he added, "Nice car." I reached over to the passenger side and unlocked the door.

He got in, as I turned the engine on. I looked to the street and made sure it was clear. When it was I pulled onto the street and we drove off.

We reached the corridor leading to his room. My eyes widened when I saw someone standing in font of Xander's door.

"There you are, George. Rube told me you might be here."

I sighed. I love Mason like a brother, but sometimes, sometimes he can have the worse timing. I just wanted to talk to Xander, get to know him some more. But, talking with Mason can be fine too. Maybe him and Xander could hit it off.

"I was just driving Xander home after a…"

Xander looked down the hallway, both ways. "Think we better talk inside." He smiled and took out his key.

After he opened the door, we both walked in and he quickly closed the door behind us. Reaching to a table that sat a few inches from the door, he grabbed the old 'Do Not Disturb' card and placed on the outside doorknob. Closing it soon after.

"What are you doing here, Mason?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "After you left, Daisy and I went to…"

I gave him a hard look. If he learned anything from me this past year and a half, he knew some of my signals. And I was giving him the 'Don't say that word,' look.

He stopped for a moment. "Right. Well, anyway. We went for a drink and I got a little drunk." Mason said with the last part with two fingers closing close together in front of his face.

"I see."

He nodded, "And Daisy didn't want me to come to the house, drunk. So, I figured…"

I nodded, "You figured George would tell Daisy to let you in."

"That's the idea, Goergy. I knew there was a reason why I always love hanging with you."

I couldn't help but smile a little. I was about to say something when Xander took his hand. "Why don't you just sleep it off, Mason? You can take the couch."

I shook my head. "I'll drive him home. We can just talk tomorrow or something."

He smiled at me, "Hey, don't worry. If Daisy was a little drunk."

Mason brought up, "Oh, she drank. She drank allot. For a girl her size, that was definitely allot."

Xander nodded, "Right. If I let you take Mason home like this, he and maybe even her could say something hurtful and I don't think you brought to be placed in that position, George. You two can spend the night here and we'll meet the others at Der Waffle House in the morning."

I immediately said, "You don't have to do that, Xander."

He smiled, "Relax. Mason can have the couch. You have the bed, and I'll take the chair."

I wanted to object, but Mason already looked a little out of it.

"I like him, Goergy." Mason said from the couch. "Don't mess this one up."

Xander chuckled a little as my face turned a little red. "We'll chock that to the drinking."

I nodded, "Right. Good answer. But you don't have to take the chair. You can sleep in the bed with me."

My eyes widened. I did not just say that. Is sleeping with him a good idea?

He pointed out. "We are both adults. I'll sleep above the covers, and you'll go underneath. Alright?"

Even though I'm a little skeptical about this, that does work out. And from what I learned about him already, he isn't the type of guy to take advantage of me. Well, he doesn't seem too anyway.

"I guess that can I work."

I didn't want him to spend the night on the chair and Mason was already out. "I got an idea. Why don't you call Giles? I'll be right back."

I left for the bathroom for a second. I came back a few moments later when I saw Xander turning off the phone.

"I'll call him in the morning. Time difference and all."

Good reasoning.

"Why do you have the trash can?"

I smiled, "Something Rube suggested I'd do when I was near a drunk Mason." I placed it by the couch. "Just in case."

He grinned, "Good thinking." Xander then sat down on the bed. "Why don't you tell me a little more about Georgia Lass?"

----------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title:Between Life and Death

Rating:R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.

Chapter:7

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Xander/Georgia

Spoilers:Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM

Summery:During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.

Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.

Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.

------------

My eyes tiredly opened as the morning light started to shine through the windows. My hand instinctively rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

My head turned to the left and there, beside me slept a dark haired man. My first thought was…

Trip.

I immediately shot out of bed and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Trip shot out of bed and rolled out of bed.

Fuck.

When did this guy get here?

"Not so loud, Goerge!"

My eyes widned. "Mason…"

I yanked the sheet off the bed and wrapped myself inside. What the fuck happened last night? Why is Mason here and why the fuck was I in bed with Trip.

The fucking guy who never called or did anything after we slept together that night.

"Somebody tell me what the hell just happened?"

Trip started to get to his feet. I stormed over to him and yelled, "Why the fuck are you here?"

He scratched the back of his head. "This is my hotel room, George."

When he said those words, I realized who I was yelled at. "Oh my god." I remembered what happened last night and dropped the sheet. I bent down and offered my hand to Xander.

"I'm so sorry, Xander. I thought you were somebody else."

He looked at me finally and chuckled slightly, "I got that. I don't know who this Trip is though."

"Trip's a guy who George used to date." Mason said with his hand over his face. "And can you guys keep it down. Not so loud."

Xander looked at him. "Maybe next time you shouldn't drink so much."

He scoffed. "You don't know how dramatic Daisy can act sometimes, mate." Mason shook his head, "And trying to talk to Willie is never fun."

The mention of the Willie not only made me glare at Mason, but it also caused Xander to approach him.

"Wait…Willie's in Seattle?"

Mason looked at him, "Xander, keep it down, will ya? Too many voices."

He sat down on the bed and continued to watch Mason. I shortly joined him and said, "We were trying to keep that to ourselves."

Xander looked at me, "Why?"

I dint know how to respond to him. I mean, the reason why I never wanted to bring it up originally was because I thought that maybe the past was something he wanted to forget.

I just wanted him to not make him feel like we were talking about him behind his back.

I could lie to him, try to cover it. Be so much the reaper that I already am, but I already know how that turned out. My mouth goes dry and I can't speak. Even though him his jokes were nice, I still don't want to repeat that performance.

I looked back at him, and decided to be honest. "I just didn't want you to think we were talking about you behind your back."

Mason asked, "Did you really almost get fucked by a praying manits?"

I glared at Mason, "That's exactly one of the reasons why I didn't want to bring Willie up, Mason."

I smiled slightly back at Xander, "Sorry about that. You have to excuse him. Mason doesn't know how to handle an adult conversation."

He shot back, "That hurt, Georgy. I had a bad night."

She nodded, "A night full of drinking and chatting with the barkeep."

Xander added, "Mason, Willie isn't the Cheers type. He's only interested in saving his own ass."

George smiled, "Actually, those two should get along great."

Mason shook his head, "George, lay off. I'm seriously not in a good place right now."

"Well, you're going to continually be in a bad place if you drink all the time."

Mason said, "I know I need to lay off the drinking." He turned to Xander, "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"So, did the praying mantis thing happen or not?"

---

We reached Der Waffle House within the hour. After my rude awakening and talking with George and Mason, I finally got to talk with Giles. And of course he asked me about the book. I told him since I was in Seattle for a while, I'd mail it to him. So, he should get it with a week.

After we got into the restaurant George already spotted her boss and we soon walked over.

Rube looked between us and noted a little annoyed Mason. "Looks like someone had a rough night."

Mason slumped down on the booth. "Daisy refused to let me into the house last night."

Rube looked at the blond in question and then back at Mason. "Never mind. Not interested."

He glanced up at me. "Interesting to see you this morning."

I already decided what I wanted to say to him before we even got to the restaurant this morning. "I want to say I'm sorry about last night. It was one long day and I'm sorry I left like that."

George sat down next to Mason as I grabbed a spare chair. "Mason told Xander about Willie."

"Ah," Rube said. "So I can safely assume that what Willie has said was the truth."

I thought for a moment. "Knowing Willie, he holds nothing back. Given the proper motivation, I'm sure he'll sell out on anyone. He sold out one of my friends a few years back."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I should've known he get out of Sunnydale before it became a sinkhole."

I looked at Rube, "Did he have any information about the prophecy?"

Roxy added, "Didn't mention anything."

I asked, "Didn't know anything or didn't want to tell anything?"

"How do you mean?" Daisy asked.

I answered, "You obviously never handled Willie. Tell you what, I'm sure I might be able to get him to talk."

"How?" George asked.

I replied, "With the proper motivation, he'll say anything. I do have that axe back at the room."

Roxy asked, "How did you get the axe passed airline security?"

I smiled, "It helps when your best friend is a witch." With a shrug, I added, "Plus, Buffy wouldn't let me go anywhere without a weapon."

"You think you could threaten Willie to stop hassling me about the tab?" Mason asked.

I smirked, "You're on your own there."

Daisy asked, "Did you find anything out from your friend?"

I answered, "You mean, Giles?" She nodded. "I did call him this morning."

I paused for a moment. "Lemme tell you he wasn't happy not getting the book on time, but when I told him I got caught up in something prophetic, he understood."

Rube asked, "Did you tell him about us?"

I leaned forward to him, "I understand secret keeping. I know that it's required in your line of work. Hell, it's the same with Buffy. But letting him know about reapers isn't something you need to worry about. He can be trusted."

Rube leaned close as well, "Xander, I understand the need to try and figure out this prophecy and I understand that you want to move on with you life. If I had the opportunity like this, I would want to too. But, I just don't feel comfortable with all this. Reaping is something that isn't supposed to be known about."

I knew he was right.

"Rube, if I could, I wouldn't want to interrupt your mode of operations here, but I don't have much of a choice. It's just like the Powers that Be to screw people over. But one thing my time with Buffy has taught me is that whatever life deals you with; you need to adapt to the new situation. Either that, or get lost in the past."

As soon as I mentioned the last part of my statement, Rube glared at me even more. I was about to say something, when Mason said, "Never say stuck in the past, mate."

Rube looked at me, "I understand your new to this, but Xander, I think that maybe you shouldn't bring any more people into our situation."

I defended myself, "I'm all for that. But I do want to try and understand why the PTB wants someone like me to do their dirty work. Last time I checked, I'm not a slayer, witch, vampire, werewolf, reaper, or anything like that. I'm human. Plan and simple."

I paused for a second...

I shrugged.

"I'm normal."

Rube scoffed a little, "You're not as normal as you may think."

I sat back a little, "What do you mean I'm not normal? I don't have any powers."

Rube replied, "I learned a few things from Willie recently, Xander. A normal person as you claim wouldn't be exposed to such a life and not make an impact. And just because you may not have powers, still doesn't make you normal."

I couldn't help but roll my eye. "What kind of impact?"

"Well, how about that heart of yours. Because of that heart, you not only saved your friends, but you saved the world numerous times. You stopped Angelus when other 'normal humans' would have died a moment later. But you survived."

"I was just doing my best to protect Buffy."

I'm going to kill Willie when we're done here.

Rube leaned back. "Which is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. There is more to you then may think."

He paused for a moment.

"Which leads me to another avenue."

"And that is?"

"Maybe having in the fold with us isn't going to be a bad thing."

------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Between Life and Death

Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.

Chapter: 8

Author: White Werewolf

Category: Xander/Georgia

Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM

Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.

Author Notes:I know I promised a return of one of my older fics, but when I saw Dead Like Me on Sci-Fi I got intrigued. Bought the dvds, and was hooked. Now, I just want Sci-Fi to start airing new episodes if ratings are high enough.

With DLM, it's very used to having the main character speak in her point of view. So, if I want to focus on her as a main character, I thought this be a POV piece. Think A Hairy Situation, but with two characters, not one.

Sorry for the delay, but I haven't had much time to write. Thanks to real life and trying to find a job. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who left a review already. It means allot to me. Enjoy chapter 8.

----------------------

"Long time no see, Willy."

Willy's head shot up as I came into the bar.

"I always wondered if you got out of Sunnydale in time." I chuckled a little. "Should've known you survived. You probably high-tailed it out of there long before that."

He shrugged, "I'm a survivor, Harris. Besides, staying in Sunnydale would've been a bad idea. Especially when that friend of yours went nuts."

Willow, I inwardly growled. I stormed to the bar and went for the axe. "She was in a very bad place, Willy."

He backed off a little, "Hey, hey, hey. I don't care if she was bad or good. All I wanted to do was be able to stay alive long enough to see my mother again."

I glared at him, "The same mother that died how many years ago?" I grabbed his collar. "Look, all I want is information."

Willy pulled back and got out of his grasp. "What is it with you and that Slayer friend of yours. Always violence first, questions second."

I shrugged, "It always worked in the past."

He nodded, "Well, yeah, it's in the past. As in trying to start fresh. I opened a new bar and everything in Seattle. No Hellmouth here, kid."

I replied, "Doesn't matter. Just met up with some vamps yesterday. Now, what I want to know is two things. 1, do you know anything about a prophecy coming up? And 2, just how much of my past did you tell Rube and the others?"

He looked at me, "Dunno anything about any prophecy."

I slammed the axe on the counter. After making sure Willy saw the weapon when I brought his face down to have a close look, I brought him back to face me. "I don't have time to do this right now, Willy. Now, I know you want to get me out of here."

I smiled slightly.

"And to tell you the truth, I'd like to leave this place…really would, but I gotta tell you. You're un-cooperation isn't really helping anyone."

Willy looked at me, "What do you want, Harris? I already told you, I don't know anything."

I grabbed the axe and slammed it against the wall. It was only a few centimeters away from his ear. "I told you the first time, Willy. What can you tell me about the prophecy."

He gulped. I smirked knowing that I was finally going to get an answer.

"Look, I don't know much. I do know that something has been happening for quite some time. Something that doesn't look to friendly to your reaper friends."

I smiled, "What's going on Willy?"

"There you are Xander!"

The mention of my name caused me to turn around. There in the doorway stood Mason. "Rube wanted me to get you."

I glared at him. "Kinda busy at the moment."

I turned back to Willie who was staring at Mason. "Hey, Mason. Mind getting your friend off of me."

I grabbed him closer, "Not until you tell me, what is going on?"

Mason sat down beside me. "That's what Rube sent me to tell you. There's a meeting about to happen. He wants you there."

Willie looked at me, "Listen to your friend there."

I rolled my eye and shoved Willie to the back of the bar. "You're lucky he's here." I turn to the Brit. "What's so important that couldn't wait until we were done?"

He looked at me, "It's a tragedy, that's what it is. Something's eating reapers."

"What?"

Willy clarified, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. But would you listen? No, you act too much like your slayer friend. Attack first, ask questions later."

I glared at him, "You never gave us a reason to try and reason with you. Hell, you sold us out a few times."

"I don't mean to stop this meeting of great minds, but Rube wants me to get you at the meeting, Xander. And at this moment, I bloody well don't want be eaten by whatever is causing this problem. Thank you."

I looked at the Brit and nodded. "Fine. Who knows? Death might be there."

Mason scoffed, "Unbloody likely. But if it helps get you there, then fine. Maybe Death will be there."

I had to shake my head. Mason was becoming a little bit of a nuisance. He has the best intentions, but man can he be annoying. I had to chuckle a little. I wonder if this is how my friends felt about me at times. Oh my god. Is that how they really felt? That I was a joke? Always the buttmonkey.

"Hey, kid."

Willy's comment caused me to look at him and drag myself out of my inner monologue. "Yeah, Willy."

"You two going to go? All my normal patrons are looking at us. And I know you have a history of fighting demons. But, I gotta tell you, I don't think you can handle all of them."

I glared at him and I grabbed my axe.

He looked back at me, and soon took a step back. "But after some careful reevaluation, I think you can handle yourself."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Good idea, Willy. Now, I think we better go."

Mason asked, "What happened between you two?"

I looked at him, "Mason, Willy might have told you something." I looked at Willy, "But there are somethings I don't think he wants to let you in on."

He showed a confused look, "Like what?"

"How about the time you faced down a zombie gang?"

I rolled my eye, "Willy…"

"What?" Mason asked.

He smirked, "Let me tell you something about your friend here…"

---

I don't think I saw this many reapers in my whole unlife. I mean, I know there were a lot, but this is insane. I keep seeing others walk by me and the only people that I knew for sure were just Rube, Daisy, and Roxy. And I think I saw Penny around somewhere.

Mason went off to grab Xander. So, at least I know two more people were coming…but this was fucking nuts!

I wanted to know what was going on. Why were there this many reapers in one room? Rube told me that something bad happened, something that hadn't happen in over 200 years.

'Before my time, Peanut.'

Those were his words when he brought this to my attention.

I keep looking around and I spot numerous other divisions. I know my friends and I handle the accidental deaths, but seeing many ways for a person to die is quite shocking. My eyes immediately shot open.

'Spontaneously human combustion.'

Did I just read that sign?

I did a quick scan of the room. On the walls were signs that wrote out numerous of the divisions.

"This is us." Roxy said as we approached a number of fold-out chairs. I couldn't help but notice six chairs arranged together.

"What's happening, Rube?" I asked.

"It's about to start." Daisy said as she sat down.

"There you are."

I looked up the aisle that was next to me and spotted Mason and Xander coming down to us.

"Look who I found." Mason said as he sat down.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Xander.

He shrugged, "Had some business to take care of."

"Did you know this bloke stared down a whole gang of zombies?"

He looked at Mason. "Remember what we talked about, Mason. What we talk about in the office stays in the office."

Mason pointed out, "We're not in an office."

Xander shook his head, "It's a metaphor."

"Children."

Xander, Mason, and I looked at Roxy.

"It's about to start. And I don't need you three fucking around."

Xander grinned. "Sorry, Mom."

Roxy grabbed her Billy club, "Don't make me come back there and separate you."

Mason pointed at Xander, "He started it."

I rolled my eyes, "I already spent four years in high school. I don't need anymore."

Xander chuckled, "I'm with you there. At least you didn't have a principal like Snyder."

I looked at him, "I don't know about your Mr. Snyder…but my Mr. Greenblatt was bad. He actually gave me suspension for something I didn't do."

He shrugged, "Well, I don't know about suspension. But I'm just glad that mine got eaten by a gigantic snake."

A gigantic snake?

I was about to respond when I heard a booming voice. "Good evening."

Xander grinned, "Is it me, or does that guy sound like Darth Vader?"

I offered, "He does have the James Earl Jones vibe."

The voice continued. "I just wish we could meet at a better time. But according to the Fates, Edo Everto, is up to his devouring again."

"What's an Edo Everto?" I asked.

Xander shook my head. "It's Latin. It means Devour Demon."

"Devour Demon?"

Daisy clarified, "It's a demon that eats undead bodies."

Undead bodies? You mean a demon that actually eats undead bodies. "And by undead bodies, you mean vampires, right?"

Xander chuckled, "If that is the case, I think we should let it survive and eat the vamps. That way I could finally get a vacation."

She shook her head. "Nothing like that. A reaper I knew sixty years ago told me that Edo Everto eats reapers."

Eats reapers? That definitely sucks.

"Why does Edo Everto eat reapers?"

The man on the stage answered that question that came from the crowd, "From our records, the reason being that Edo Everto only can eat pure undead bodies. Bodies from vampires or white lighters are both influenced by other means. Reapers are the only undead bodies that are pure."

"Is there any way to stop t-this demon?" A voice asked.

"Many have tried...but because we never figured out, Evo Everto ate a number of us. We lost a number of reapers. It was a hard time for all reaper kind."

"What stopped him from eating the other reapers?"

----------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Between Life and Death  
Rating: R or M depends on what system you want to go by.  
Chapter: 9  
Author: Jonathan Category: Xander/Georgia Spoilers: Post Chosen in BTVS, post Haunted in DLM Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don t know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I d put it back on the air in a heartbeat.  
Author Notes: Well, this is my attempt to come back to my personal fics. With William helping me co-write Path to Power, it also started to re-ignite my old muse. I'm going to be writing Path to Power mainly, but whenever I have some time in waiting in chapter development, I'm going to work on a fic of mine. So, this is what I first wanted to come back to.  
This fic started before the Dead Like Me DVD movie. So, that movie isn't canon. For one thing, Rube is still around in story. And anyway, we all like Rube. So the movie isn't part of canon here.

* * *

I don't think I saw anything this big in my unlife before. Sure, my mind's screaming back to those stupid assemblies.

Fuck.

I so hated them back then and what can I say?

I still fucking hate them.

Our leader is explaining this demon thing. Edo Everto. I still can't believe this demon eats reapers. That is so sick. I mean, I can actually become some creature's dinner?

Ouch.

That totally blows.

I guess this demon has been trapped for well over 200 years. Wow. That's a long time. And now he finally broke free.

So what does he do when got loose? He started eating again. Talk about originality. I couldn't help but sit in my seat, slumped. I look over at Xander and he pretty much sat in the same manner.

"I feel like I'm in High School again." He said silently. Xander turned to me, "If the Earth opened up right now, I wouldn't mind falling in."

"You'd actually get the chance to fall to China." I said with a grin.

He smirked. "Oh so I can finally take down Godzilla?"

I couldn't help but ask, "I dunno. Did you ever take down King Kong?"

Xander shrugged, "Biggest think I helped take down was Mayor McSnake."

I leaned forward, "So tell me. Just exactly what happened?"

He grinned, "I blew up the High School."

"Oh, ok." I sat down. My eyes widened, "You blew up your High School?"

At that moment, Roxy turned around and gave us a look.  
"Don't make me tell you again. Quiet."

I replied innocently, "He blew up his high school."

She gave a stronger glare.

"Alright." I said slowly. "We'll be good."

He nodded.

She turned back to face the speaker.

Xander looked at me, "Tattletale."

"Trust me." I said to him. "You don't want to call me a Tattletale."

Xander looked at me. He then relaxed slightly as he turned back to the speaker.

Minutes passed as the speaker continued talking about Evo Everto.

I looked at Xander again. "So tell me. What was it like to blow it up?"

He grinned.

"Total cleansing experience. My pours never felt better."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

He shrugged, "And seeing my principal eaten by the snake was enough to treasure that memory too."

I was about to say something when our leader uttered, "It has come to our attention that the prophecy for dealing with Evo Everto might be coming into light. Our External Incident Division has come across a young man that might be the key we need."

Xander sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't be brought up for this thing." He told me.

"So what would you think would happen?"

"I would get a parade. Hopefully I'd be able to do my Ferris Bueller impression." He grinned, "Then throw in my Snoopy Dance."

"You do the Snoopy Dance?"

He grinned, "And a mean Bueller. Don't forget that."

"You could end up getting a parade when this is all done." I added.

"I don't think the world is ready for reapers on parade."

"Rube would be proud." I told him.

Moments later, the lights started to come back on.

Shit!

I missed the assembly. Great.

This definitely was like being in High School again.

I never paid attention then, and I still don't pay attention now.

* * *

"Now would the External Influence Division please come with me to my office."

I took a breath as I got to my feet. Movements later a tall man came over to our group. "This way please."

Oh my god, you should've seen this guy. He had a very Jeff Goldblume look to him. If he started to talk about chaos theories and velociraptors started to invade Seattle, I seriously was going to go Werewolf Hunter Cain on this guy.

The six of us followed this guy. We were obviously going to talk with this leader guy.

And I'm glad that we're talking privately before other reapers knew the specifics of what was happening. We don't need rioting right now.  
Although I could use a new television set. Maybe if we get a riot going by Best Buy. I could easily clean up and make some fast cash.

Moments later we arrived to the office. The Jeff Goldbume body snatcher ushered us in. "Steven will be right with you." He turned the lights on and closed the door.

"I didn't know his name was Steven." Mason said to us as he plopped on his deck. He started to rifle through Steven's belongings.

"I thought you were over this, Mason." George said as she approached him.

He smirked. "How long have you known me, Georgy?" He smiled. "Honestly."

"He does make a point." Daisey reminded her.

"Fair enough."

She looked at him. "That doesn't mean you have to do it."

I grinned, "She makes a point."

"Mason, just stop what you're doing." Rube said. "It's a bad habit."

He shrugged as he dropped the pens he was fingering with and got to his feet. He shortly joined Roxy by the far wall.

The door opened moments later. In walked Steven. He appeared just as calm as before when he led the assembly. He had red hair and brown eyes. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Xander." He held his hand out.

I couldn't help but accept the handshake. "Good to meet you, Sir."

"Please, call me Steven." He nodded. "I was going to announce the prophecy to the whole group but someone came up to me moments before and stopped me." He went for the door. "I believe you may know her, Xander."

Soon, the door opened further.

My eye widened. I couldn't help but smile.

"H-hi Xander."

Tears started to dwell in my eye.

"Tara."

She smiled. She looked just like she did before she died. "I missed you so much." I wrapped my hands around her in a fierce hug. "We missed you."

"I missed you too, Sweetie." She returned the hug.

Our reunion lasted only a few moments. But it was one I could tell we both appreciated.

"Willow misses you too." I said to her as I pulled away from her.

She looked at me a few moments. "How is Willow?"

"She's good, Tara. She's happy."

She smiled. "T-that's good."

"I'm glad two are getting the chance to talk, Xander. But you can do that later. We need to talk about Evo Everto."

"Right." I said to Steven as he gestured for us to take seats.

"Tara wanted us to have this conversation to ourselves." He began. "Seeing how you both worked in Sunnydale only made me agree to this."  
I grinned, "When you slay vampires together, there's not much more you need to know."

"I would certainly hope so." Steven added. He nodded. "It has come to my attention that you died recently."

"Thanks to that Houdini demon."

George smirked at that line.

"We were wondering about that." George said to him.

"Death has left a note for us to contact Tara. So we did. Apparently because of an incident with your other friend Willow, you became a protector, Xander."

"A protector..."

He nodded.

"W-when you saved Willow, Sweetie." She smiled. "She j-jolted you with magic energy. She needed help. She used you as something to bind to, to anchor her."

"Enough for you to become a protector. A man who is destined to protect the Earth."

My eye widened, "Protect the Earth?" I couldn't help but shake my head. "I can't even protect my wallet from ripped open. You know how many shoes I end up buying? What makes you think I can protect the Earth?"

"The prophecy, my dear boy." Steven added.

"So what does Xander have to do?" Daisey asked.

"In short, he has to kill the demon."

"Nothing new there." Xander pointed out. "But what does dying have to do with?"

"When you died, Xander, it started the change. You became Earth's protector." Rube said to me.

"Great." I couldn't help but sigh. "Does that mean I get any powers?"

"Sadly no." The redhead said. "Just makes you more aware of everything. And you're not going to age either."

"The Butt Monkey strikes again." I said shortly. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Tara giving me a smile. Oh man did I miss her smile.

"So what do I have to do?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Between Life and Death  
Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.  
Chapter: 10  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Georgia  
Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM  
Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.  
Author Notes: Well, this is my attempt to come back to my personal fics. With William helping me co-write Path to Power, it also started to re-ignite my old muse. I'm going to be writing Path to Power mainly, but whenever I have some time in waiting in chapter development, I'm going to work on a fic of mine. So, this is what I first wanted to come back to.  
This fic started before the Dead Like Me DVD movie. So, that movie isn't canon. For one thing, Rube is still around in story. And anyway, we all like Rube. So the movie isn't part of canon here.

* * *

My head shook at that moment. Ahead of me stood the Cave of Wonders. I couldn't help but smirk at that thought. If Jafar came around the corner in his elderly balding thin frame, I was going to shit my pants. I didn't need a wise-cracking loud mouthed blue genie ad-libing every five seconds. Although, I'd admit, hearing Robin Williams make some impressions would be a welcomed experience.

Just please, I don't need anyone making a wish. Are genies like vengeance demons? I let out a sigh. This wasn't the time to be thinking about Disney movies.

But anyway, this wasn't a social visit. Nope. Not one bit. It's yet another trip for the higher ups.

No, not the Watchers' Council.

I'm talking about the Powers that Be and I think God? I still don't know the reaper hierarchy. I do know that Steven is the head guy. Well, a head guy enough to gather all the reapers and warn them about Edo Everto.

Y'know what? No more Edo Everto for me. Eddie. Eddie is what I'm going to call this buffoon. Not original, I grant you, but hey, who doesn't like the name Eddie...

Eddie Murphy, Ed Sullivan, Eddie Van Halen, Ed Asner, Edward Nortan, Ed O'Neil...

Ed...

Mr. Ed?

I think you get the point. I smirked. Too many Eds, but Eddie is enough for me.

So, I'm here to find the Demon Blade. The sword that I'm going to kill Eddie with.

Oh! Edward Nigma!

I don't think we need to think about the Riddler. But c'mon, Jim Carrey always kicks ass! Or talks with it.

Anyway, you don't know where I am. The last time you heard from me, I was in Steven's office. Back in Seattle. But right now? I'm actually in Sunnydale. Home sweet Hellmouth.

But it isn't the Sunnydale I remember. Oh, it's still a Sinkhole. But the difference is, it's filled with water. Yep, Sunnydale became a Crater Lake Wannabe. And in the middle of the newly formed lake, a small island. That's where I am.

That's where Steven sent Tara, George, and myself.

Yep, we're at the foot of a maze. My hand caresses the side of the mouth. "I guess we go inside." I glance at Tara and George momentarily.

"That's the idea I think." George stammered.

I let out a nod. "I just hope we don't run into the Goblin King."

Both girls smiled at my comment.

Ah, the loss of Jim Henson. Still such a tragedy.

* * *

"I'm actually going to take a look." Xander said a moment later. "I want to see what we're dealing with. "

Tara smiled at him. "Be careful, Xander."

He smiled, "I missed you, Tara." Xander then turned around, and headed into the mouth of the maze.

And then there were two.

I let out a sigh as he retreated. I wanted to say something to him too, but was at a loss of words.

Fuck.

I still have a hard time talking to him. This is so not what I needed. I traced my fingers against the dark dirt. "So this…is Sunnydale?"

"There used to be a-a lot more, George." Tara clarified. "But when Sunnydale collapsed, our Demonic Influential Division dispersed. Some went to Cleveland, some went to S-San Francisco, and some went to London. I ended up in San Francisco."

Damn.

"You really did split up."

"It wasn't so bad." Tara said in sadness. "It actually made being away from here easier. I remember having picnics with Willow, research parties at the Magic Box, hanging at the Bronze…"

She took a moment.

"I may of lost allot here, George. But…Xander…"

I couldn't help but look at the cave again.

A few moments passed.

"You too, huh, George?"

Her comment made me snap my head around.

"What?"

She smiled. Tara approached me. "You l-like Xander."

My eyes widened. "I…"

"I s-spent enough time with him to know his t-track record.." She grinned, "Xander's a sweetie."

Did I like him? I dunno. I mean, he's funny, nice, even cute. But I dunno. "I…" I thought back to the last few days. He can see me as me. I don't have to worry about the him seeing me as my undead self…

My head hung in defeat. "I dunno."

Tara added, "I s-see the way you look at him. Why d-do you think I suggested you come with us?"

"But even if I did like him, it can't work."

"George, l-let me tell you something about Xander." She took a moment. "Xander's l-lost allot."

I let out a sigh. "I know." My head dropped again. "I just don't want to hurt him. My relationships don't end well at all." I look at her, "Even so, he'll leave after this. It's not worth trying anything."

"But you're always going to wonder." She added, "We're reapers. We aren't going anywhere."

My eyes rolled. "Don't remind me."

"In a sense, neither is he."

I forgot. Throughout everything that happened. I forgot. "Then that means…"

"H-he'll be alone." She let out a sigh. "Again. He won't age. He'll be like us. Only technically alive."

"But even if we do get together…"

She cut me off, "You'll be happy. "

* * *

Have I ever mentioned I hate dark empty places?

I don't think so.

You would think it considering the life I lived.

I took a few steps down the corridor of the maze. I could definitely tell this was going to be hard. For 1, it's a maze-one that I've never been in before, 2, I'm on a time limit, and 3, I can tell something was going to pop out at the end.

Will it be an octopus like in the cut scene from Goonies?

Will it be Balrog like in Lord of the Rings?

Will it be Freddie Kruegar?

Hey, that's another Eddie name!

I chuckled. I don't think so. Too far of a stretch. And I even knew that when I thought about that name.

Hell, I could even run into Yogi Bear. But if he calls me Boo Boo, I'm going to get myself a new bearskin carpet.

I let out a sigh. I know I should head back, and rather soon. I don't know how long I've been in this maze, but at least I know if I turn around and head straight, I'll hit the entrance. I'm not that far off.

I will say this though, if anything, this little maze attempt has given me some time to finally think about what's been going on these past few days. So much so, that I really haven't the opportunity.

But I do know that time is actually going to be able to afford. Looks like my curse as the Butt Monkey continues to this day. As far as I know, I can't die. I'm like the Energizer Bunny. I'll keep going and going and going. I'm just glad that I'm still technically alive. Well, at least according to what Steven says.

And I really don't know what to think about him. I will say this though, it's great to see Tara again. My friends haven't been the same since she died. Willow's been through hell when Tara passed.

And because of that, I'm now a protector. What started the change? That damn Houdini Demon. All I can say is Eddie is going to pay. I still don't know what I'm exactly supposed to do.

I probably should head back anyway. I don't know what possibly Tara and George would be talking about. And to a degree, I am a little worried about it. Who wouldn't be?

I let out a breath and looked back to the entrance. I can see a small patch of light at the far end of the maze. So going back wouldn't be too hard.

I could actually ask Tara to do a locator spell. I'm just surprised I didn't think about that before.

I don't think I can really blame myself on that one though. It has been a couple years since I last seen her. I still want to talk to her though. I'm pretty sure she wants to talk to me too. I would love to know how her unlife has been going.

"Damn. You got old, Xand."

My eye widened. Turning around I noticed the source.

"Jesse?"

* * *

TBC

I know this is a short chapter, but I think it had some good points. I'll definitely try and make chapter 11 longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Between Life and Death  
Rating: R or M…depends on what system you want to go by.  
Chapter: 10b  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Georgia  
Spoilers: Post "Chosen" in BTVS, post "Haunted" in DLM  
Summery: During a mission from Giles, Xander has an unfortunate accident. But just how unfortunate is the question.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Dead Like Me used to be own by Showtime, now Sci-Fi airs it, so I really don't know who owns it anymore. Not me though. If I did, I'd put it back on the air in a heartbeat.  
Author Notes: Well, this is my attempt to come back to my personal fics. With William helping me co-write Path to Power, it also started to re-ignite my old muse. I'm going to be writing Path to Power mainly, but whenever I have some time in waiting in chapter development, I'm going to work on a fic of mine. So, this is what I first wanted to come back to.  
This fic started before the Dead Like Me DVD movie. So, that movie isn't canon. For one thing, Rube is still around in story. And anyway, we all like Rube. So the movie isn't part of canon here.

* * *

I couldn't help but take a step back. Right in front of me was Jesse McNally. The same Jesse McNally that died eight years ago. Eight years after Darla turned him and I staked him.

I shook my head.

"But you're dead."

The scenery around changed as well. I no longer was in a spacious corridor of this maze, but rather in a spacious bare room. In the center, a pedestal started to raise from the ground. As soon as it stopped, light shined briefly. A sword...I'm guessing the Bane of Truth, appeared atop the pedestal.

Around the pedestal, new rods came up from the ground as well. They seemed easily to fit the purpose of a barricade.

He grinned, "And that stopped me before?"

His question stopped my inner musings. I shrugged. "True enough." But I immediately went for the axe that rested upon my right hip.

"Relax, Xander. I'm not a vampire."

I took the axe. "Funny. That's what a vampire would say." I raised it above my head. Both my hands held tightly around the hilt. I drove it down, fast.

"What the?"

The blade went right through him.

"So if you're not a vampire or demon…" I sighed. "I left my proton pack at the hotel room. Stay here, I'll head back to Seattle, grab the proton pack, and I'll do my best impersonation of Peter Venkman. I already got the cats and dog line in my arsenal."

Jesse smiled, "This isn't 1985, Xander."

"No shit. I'm still trying to stomach 1988."

McNally smirked, "Fair enough." He then walked around me. His eyes still locked on mine. "Because we all know the truth about Mrs. Henry."

We both rolled our eyes at the memory of our third grade teacher.

"But that's not why I'm here."

"So catching up between two best friends is out of the question." I said simply.

"Not this time, Xander." He shook his head. "That'll happen when you die."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jess." I smiled, "Just found out that it's going to be a while before that happens."

Jesse nodded, "Oh I'm ok with that, Xander." He shrugged. "It just means you'll have more time to torture yourself."

"Torture myself?" I grinned. "Obviously you don't know what it's like to be used by your friends."

"No, I don't…"

A moment passed.

"But I do know when your friends neglect you."

I shook my head. "I never neglected you!"

I couldn't help but stand in awe at that moment. Jesse just stood there and told me that I neglected him? How the hell did he feel like I ever did that to him.

"I did not neglect you." I told him, repeating my previous thought.

"Oh so you weren't around when Darla turned me?"

I shook my head.

"I tried to save you, Jesse."

"Well, look what happened. You and Wills escape with your lives. You lived to see another day. And me?" Jesse said each word with anger. "I became Elvira's chew toy."

"Look, Jess man, I'm sorry. But…I didn't neglect you."

"You left me. You forgot about me." Jesse approached me. Hurt in his eyes. "I thought we were best buds."

"We were."

"Best buds don't leave each other behind. You saved Willow. Why couldn't you save me?"

"Jesse…I…"

Watching Jesse die all those years ago was painful. Watching him come back to the Bronze as a vampire, having to stake him. Hell, I didn't even have the courage to stake him. He accidentally fell on my stake.

I then remembered something.

"I did come back for you. Me and Buff. We tried to find you."

"Trying wasn't good enough." Jesse sighed. "You were a waste of a best bud."

"Jesse, man…"

"I would've saved you."

He then disappeared. My heart broke. I had nightmares all the time about this. For years, I could remember seeing Jesse die. His parents even left Sunnydale after the funeral. They couldn't stay and I didn't blame them.

I let out a breath that I was holding in. I looked up at Jesse again just appeared right in front of me. Now, I know it's been a few years since I actually talked to him, and things to have a chance of seeming different when you meet up again on an old friend. Granted, Jesse died 8 years ago. I still remember allot about him.

How could I not?

But this Jesse did seem off. His mannerisms weren't the same. Sure, I'm sure some things aren't exactly how I remember them, but he just didn't seem right. I wanted to make sure of something. I bent down to the ground and picked up a small rock. I took it in my hand and tossed it briefly. Caught it easily again within seconds.

I straighten up. I looked at him. With a shrug, I said, "Maybe you just weren't strong enough, Jesse. I did try. What did you do? You just rolled over and became vamp food. To Darla of all vampires."

Jesse took a step back. "So this is what you're going to do, Xan? Try and play reverse psychology? Please, we both failed Mrs. Feldman's Psych class."

"True, but hell, I even learned some things in school." I took the rock, "Like what happens if I were to through this?"

Jesse smirked, "You already know that's not going to do anything. You did try and chop my head off."

"Fair enough." I said simply. "But I want to prove something." I then through the rock straight at Jesse. Just as I suspected, the rock went through him with ease. "I wondered what happened to the first evil."

I looked at the pillar behind it. "I guess you're only allowed to guard sacred swords." Giving a shrug, I went right through him and placed my hands on some of the rods surrounding the pillar that had the Bane of Truth resting upon it.

"So you remember our last encounter?"

I smirked. "How can I not? You tried the something last year, 'Jesse.'" I turned to Jesse. "Now how do I get the sword?"

"You think I'm going to tell you."

I rolled my eye. "So this is what you do? You change forms?"

The first evil walked over and started to circle around me. "If I knew what I know now, I would have chosen you."

I told her with venom. "I'd rather die, Darla."

"Which makes you a better candidate. No fight for the soul to survive."

She grinned as she continued to circle around me. "You get turned, and then you leave." Darla added. "You could've had so much potential."

"I think my potential is fine just the way it is." I retorted. I left the pillar and focused on 'Darla.' I approached her. "Now are you going to tell me how I can get the sword?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy taunting you forever." Darla said with a grin. "We had so much fun last year."

When the first evil mentioned that, my eye glared at 'Darla. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

The first evil grinned. "I lost someone too because of that night."

I growled, "You didn't have a body!"

Darla shrugged, "Oh, I still had a body..."

"Don't you dare..." I said to it when I faced the first again.

"Why wasn't I born, Daddy?"

* * *

TBC

I was thinking about this chapter, and realized between this, last chapter, and the next one, chapter 1o actually appears as a long chapter. So, this is chapter 10b. Next will be 10c which will continue this 'mini-arc.' It works for the Bane of Truth idea anyway too. More surprises in 10c. Sorry it took this long to get out.

Thanks to William Gilmore for helping with this angle.


End file.
